1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are exceptional in terms of viewing angle, contrast, response speeds, power consumption, etc., and thus can be applied to a variety of applications that range from a personal mobile device such as an MP3 player or a cellular phone to a TV. OLED displays are self-emissive and do not need a separate light source in contrast to liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Accordingly, the thickness and weight of OLED displays are comparatively reduced with respect to displays having a separate light source. OLED displays can include a transmission area (or a transmission window) in addition to an area in which a thin film transistor and/or an OLED are formed. Such OLED displays function as a transparent display through which external light can be transmitted.